Instintos
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: La convivencia en la Mansión Black no es tan pacífica como parece, pero por un encuentro accidental... nada es lo que parece, ni nada volverá a ser igual a partir de ahora SBxBB


Atención: Este ff tiene una particularidad... pero no lo puedo poner como advertencia xq me jode la sorpresa del ff u.ú

Por ahora, lo único q puedo decirles sin joderles la sorpresa es que es incesto entre primos: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black, con lemon explícito y lenguaje moderadamente fuerte.

La categoría es un NC-17 _no recomendable para personas sensibles._

Es un POV de Sirius (1era persona XD)

_**Este ff es para Akasha Mayfair Bennington Snape Black (XDDDD) o simplemente Ak, que cumplió añitos hace como un mes o.o (tranquila, q no diré cuantos XD)**_

_**Te adoro, my sister! Que los cumplas muy feliz, y a ver si así no te pega tanto el viejazo! Jajajaja XD**_

**__**

**Instintos **

Entro sigilosamente a la Mansión Black, transpirado y lleno de polvo... necesitaba correr un poco, despejarme de la humedad y encierro de mi casa, del aire enrarecido de mi cuarto.

Subo las escaleras cuidadosamente, no vaya a ser que mi tía Elladora despierte y me arme un escándalo...

Una suave respiración corta mi pensamiento. En el rellano de la escalera, una puerta de roble macizo se encuentra entreabierta... la habitación de mi prima Bellatrix.

Mi prima... una belleza de piel blanca e inmaculada y cabello de ébano, finos y delicados labios de coral, y ojos grises como el mar al amanecer... iguales a los míos.

Debo admitir que tengo cierta fijación por mi prima, y por eso me acerco un poco más a su cuarto, embelesado con su respiración mientras duerme, mientras no me agrede con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Un suave susurro sale de la puerta entreabierta, y no me animo ni a respirar... si ella llegara a despertarse... un estremecimiento de terror me recorre, pero no puedo contenerme al sentir un gemido escapándose de la puerta entreabierta. Me asomo al interior del cuarto, y la escena me deja pasmado.

Mi prima yace sobre su cama señorial de doseles, piernas abiertas al frío aire de la noche que de repente no me parece tan frío... y sus largos y elegantes dedos jugueteando con ella misma. Maravillado y horrorizado a la vez, descubro que no sólo ella siente el hormigueo de la excitación barriendo por su cuerpo, y me acerco inconscientemente a la cama para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo, hipnotizado ante sus sinuosos movimientos de cadera como un pequeño ratoncito ante la serpiente que pronto se lo devorará...

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo tú aquí!

Abro los ojos muy grandes e intento huir, pero antes de que termine de darme la vuelta para poner pies en polvorosa, ella ya ha alcanzado su varita y cerrado, sellado e insonorizado la puerta. Recordé con amargura que mi varita estaba un piso más arriba, sobre mi mesilla de noche... totalmente inútil en ese lugar.

Busco frenéticamente otra salida con los ojos... estar acorralado por Bellatrix cabreada y con la varita en la mano no es una buena combinación...

Araño la puerta con desesperación, mirando suplicante a mi prima. El encierro comenzaba a ahogarme.

-¿Claustrofobia?- Bellatrix sonrió- No temas... pronto la estrechez del cuarto será el menor de tus problemas... CRUCIO!

Dolor... muchísimo dolor... aúllo desesperado, y caigo para atrás... siento el olor dulzón de la sangre. Ella aparta la varita con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, y alzo mis ojos... me he golpeado el costado contra la mesilla de noche. La vuelvo a mirar, gimiendo desde el parqué, con los ojos vidriosos de sufrimiento y miedo.

Y la expresión de su rostro, me indica que pagaré cara mi intromisión en su espacio personal... mi atrevimiento. Contengo la respiración al verla levantar la varita, pero ella simplemente me levita hasta su cama.

-Vaya, vaya... la curiosidad mató al perro...

El colchón se hunde a mi lado, y la veo acercarse gateando hasta mí. Me mira desde arriba, con un sonrisa excitante en sus perfectos labios.

-Creo que debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, mientras corrías por el jardín... nadie estaba mirando- lanzó una carcajada fría que me hizo estremecer- Pero creo que me serás muy útil ahora...

Siento sus labios de rosa rozando mi oído mientras su mano se desliza mas abajo en mi vientre, aferrándome con firmeza.

-Quiero que me ayudes a apagar este fuego...- la otra mano viaja a través de su cuerpo, recorriéndose en una sensual caricia que finaliza dentro de su sexo húmedo.

Abro los ojos como platos al oir sus gemidos de ninfómana desquiciada, y niego imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, pero ella me suelta y rescata su varita de la mesilla clavándomela en el cuello mientras sus ojos grises centellean de furia repentina.

-Lo harás si aprecias tu sucia y rastrera existencia, cabrón- sisea con frialdad- Si no quieres que te abra la garganta en dos, harás todo lo que yo te diga, estúpido animal.

Asiento, aterrorizado, y su expresión se suaviza un poco, aunque sin abandonar su aura de maniática.

-Comienza... hazlo- ordena, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de mi cabeza, y gime con satisfacción cuando obedezco y mi lengua cálida la invade.

-Empiezas a entender de qué va esto...- ronronea con satisfacción, estirando su brazo hacia atrás y volviéndome a aferrar con fuerza, haciéndome gemir.

Mis uñas se clavan en la carne de sus muslos, comienzo a perder mi poco control, dando paso a mis puros instintos. Ella parece darse cuenta, porque deja de tocarme y se aleja de mi rostro, descendiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi dureza. Se la entierra de un solo movimiento, mientras sus manos me mantienen en mi lugar, firme sobre el colchón.

Comenzamos un ritmo frenético impuesto por su propia necesidad. Carne sobre carne, ningún sentimiento, sólo lujuria pura. Lujuria y locura en una espiral sin fin.

Una presión en mi bajo vientre y me corro dentro suyo, su grito de éxtasis me indica que ella también llegó a la cúspide.

Bellatrix se me ha quedado mirando, y no comprendo por qué... hasta que percibo que mis patas se convirtieron en brazos y piernas, que mi cuerpo ya no está cubierto de un espeso pelo negro, y que vuelvo a ver en colores...

-Maldito cabrón...-articula, sorprendida, y antes que pueda hacer algo, le sujeto con firmeza la muñeca de la varita, quitándosela y apuntándole al cuello con ella.

-Dos opciones primita... o te hago un obliviate y nada de esto pasó...

-¿O qué?- me interrumpe, la insolencia brillando en sus ojos grises, idénticos a los míos.

-O puedo enseñarte que no solamente la curiosidad no mató al perro, sino que el perro que ladra puede morder- murmuro cerca de su cuello-... bastante fuerte.

-Algún día...- comenzó Bellatrix, pero la interrumpo besándola con furia contenida.

Esta noche ya no hay ninguna regla de moralidad o prudencia. No existen sentimientos, especies o parentescos. Simplemente lujuria pura y animal, regida por los instintos.

**Sip... es zoofilia XD  
****Sip, estoy cada día mas enferma... XDD  
****Pero soy feliz en mi locura, jajaja. Espero no haber traumado a nadie con esto...  
****(Fran... creo que Palm te puede hacer descuento especial luego de leer este ff XD)  
Espero que alcance a los grados de perversión de Joanne y Akasha XD  
****¿Cartas-bomba, tomatazos, alabanzas, sugerencias, órdenes de internación en clínicas psiquiátricas? Denle al botoncito violeta ese que dice "GO" XDDD**


End file.
